1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to wireless communications and wireline communications. More particularly, the invention relates to an interface between wireless and wireline communications.
2. Background Art
Various systems and methods exist for providing telephone services, including wireless and wireline networks that carry voice and/or data communications.